


Earthquakes in Tokyo

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Shuharu Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Akira and Haru search for seeds to grow in the garden. Drabble





	Earthquakes in Tokyo

"So what is it that we're looking for?'

Haru pulled up the list of seeds she needed for the garden. "Guava seeds."

"What's a guava?

"It is a type of tropical fruit that grows in India."

Akira raised an eyebrow at her. "Can we even grow it on the rooftop? Shujin isn't really that tropical."

"Boss said it was amazing we could grow anything on the rooftop. It's possible it could grow there."

"I think I found them!" Akira said as he stopped and plucked a packet of seeds of the shelf.

"Those are plum seeds, Akira."

"Oh. My bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Went with an Earthquakes in London reference this go around. Also, may not be able to do a full week of these, deadlines are due.


End file.
